Eternal Misery
by Yukana-Sama
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been married, having just killed Naraku, but for some reason one of his incarnations has come back to life and is coming for Kagome and InuYasha. Story is better!
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Misery

Eternal Misery  
>Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have just been engaged, having killed Naraku. But one of his incarnations is still alive, and has taken the malice of Naraku's soul, and is coming for InuYasha and Kagome.<p>

Chap. 1: After His Death  
>It had been about 9 months since Naraku had been killed. Sango and Miroku had started a family and were trying to rebuild the Demon Slayers village. Shippou was in a faraway land training to become stronger. As for InuYasha and Kagome, they were engaged and soon going to be married, with Kagome living in the Feudal Era. They sat near the Sacred Tree, where Kagome first met InuYasha, and where he proposed. Kagome said yes, and they had a beautiful wedding, allowing every guest a wish on the Shikon Jewel before Kagome destroyed it for good. Sango wished for the Demon Slayers village to be populated again. Miroku wished that no one in his family would ever be cursed again. Shippou wished to become the strongest fox demon ever. And Kagome was nice enough to invite Kikyo before she went to Hell. Kikyo didn't appear upset about the marriage, but made her wish in secret. Then everyone watched as a hole of fire appeared in the ground and Kikyo fell in, never to be alive again. Then everyone went their separate ways, promising to visit every time something good happened. Little did they know that the good times were over for them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Misery

Chapter 2: Reflections  
>InuYasha had just finished his last demon extraction for the day and was heading home to his ( And now Kagome's ) house when an unsettling aura filled the air, in the direction of their house, but the moment InuYasha began to run, the aura dissipated. He continued running and when he arrived he found Kagome cooking over a fire, making dinner. She turned to him with her incredible smile sweetly saying, " InuYasha, how was your day? "<p>

Oh, that voice, that smile! It just made him melt inside. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her pitch black waist high hair, soothing voice, everything about her could make any man instantly fall in love. And it did. Countless times had Koga tried to make her his mate, but she always politely refused. Then Koga was forced into a marriage with another wolf demon named Ayame, and he was forced to stop chasing after Kagome. He came to Kagome's wedding with Ayame, and they brought along their little wolf pups, a boy named Kasai, and a girl named Mizu. They didn't make a wish on the jewel, but instead devoured all of the sweets, which earned them a lump on the head from Koga, which in turn earned him a lump from Ayame. Kagome giggled a bit saying " They seem like us when we were traveling together, huh? " InuYasha agreed and laughed as Koga got dragged away by Ayame. What a wedding!

Kagome was making some rice for herself and InuYasha when he came bursting in, at which she greeted him with a smile. Looking at him, she felt as light as air. His adorable dog ears, his muscles, his beautiful golden eyes, so much for a girl to look at in one person! Oh, the day they got married was the happiest of Kagome's life. They invited everyone they knew, including Kikyo so she could have a final goodbye with InuYasha before she left. Kagome thought Kikyo had just enough time with InuYasha to satisfy her for when she died. Kikyo had thought the same as well.

Kikyo didn't realize, however, that it wasn't her moment to be with InuYasha, as all he was focused on was Kagome. So she made her wish on the jewel last and in secret, away from him. Then as the hole to the Underworld opened up beneath her, she noticed InuYasha holding Kagome in a hug. Neither of them showed any emotion as she sunk into the underworld. She was infuriated that her only love was not crying, but even had the gall to hug Kagome as Kikyo sunk into the Underworld. Kikyo, as usual, held these emotions from her face as she sunk into flames which were already licking her feet. She then thought " My wish on the Shikon Jewel will prevail all that has been wrong. Just you wait, InuYasha. " And she dropped a slip of paper onto the ground, with her final words written on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh I'm so happy I was able to publish my fanfiction! And it's gotten attention from some people, such as WanderingDreamer4Ever ( please check out her work! ). And now, we will see what happens to everyones favorite newlywed couple... No InuYasha, those are my Skittles! Sorry, they're hungry. I haven't fed them since last chapter. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3 of Eternal Misery!**

Chapter 3

About two days after InuYasha had felt the unsettling presence around his home, he decided to take Kagome to a place he had known as a young child. So they packed some food into a small pouch Kagome's mother gave her before Kagome left for the Feudal Era, which Kagome never left behind.

She traveled on InuYasha for about 20 minutes, and finally he stopped and let her down, and that's when she saw the beautiful landscape all around them. As far as her eyes could see there were huge oak trees, bushes with flowers of any imaginable color, and in the middle of it all was a small clearing with a tiny river running down the middle of it. Kagome gasped in awe of it's beauty, which put a little smile on InuYasha's face. " So Kagome, whadda ya think? " " Oh InuYasha! " said Kagome " It's beautiful! How did you find it? " InuYasha scratched his head trying to remember. " Well, before she died, my mom took me here to get away from the hatred of the world. I used to play with here, pick her flowers, and take little naps in the clearing. I loved it so much I even brought Kikyo here. It was a huge mistake though. She wanted to tear down everything in sight to make her own villa here. I was able to convince her not to, but she was always mad whenever I brought it up. But never mind that. This is what I really wanted to show you. "

Then he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her upstream from the river to a waterfall with a pool of water which led into the small river. Then InuYasha threw off his red kimono top and jumped in. " C'mon Kagome, jump in! " Yelled InuYasha. Luckily Kagome had worn her middle of thigh high red miko pants and white short sleeved miko shirt with a white bow tying them together at her waist. She was very beautiful today, with her long hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon InuYasha gave her on their wedding day. He stared at her in awe of how there could be a human as beautiful as her. Well, maybe Kikyo came as a close second. No, no! How could he think that after just being married! But Kagome WAS Kikyo's reincarnation after all so... His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a splash and water suddenly fell on his face. " Sorry InuYasha! " said Kagome as she popped up from the water giggling. InuYasha playfully growled and splashed some water on her.

They got into a playful water fight until dusk when Kagome stepped out saying she would get their dinner and cook it there. InuYasha waded in the water for a while, waiting for Kagome. After about 20 minutes without her coming back, InuYasha felt the unsettling presence again and a muffled scream. He jumped out and ran, grabbing his shirt and putting it on as he ran. He got to in clearing in time to see a puff of smoke disappear and a pencil and paper fall to the ground.

Kagome's scent disappeared.

Naraku's horrible stench was there too.

InuYasha picked up the note which read:

" My wish on the Shikon Jewel will prevail all that has been wrong. Just you wait, InuYasha.  
>- Kikyo "<p>

Then he noticed an arrow pointing to the back. There, quickly scrambled in Kagome's writing, was a note that read:

Help me InuYasha!  
>An evil has returned.<br>Killing him won't be easy,  
>Unimaginable strength.<br>Don't endanger friends!  
>Oh my Kami...<br>Stop this incarnation!  
>Heed my warnings.<br>InuYasha, I may die here.

-Kagome Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**The end! No, jk, It'd be bad to see Kagome get killed off so easily. But this is where the REAL drama and action and all that good stuff REALLY begin. Stay tuned for the next part of Eternal Misery!**

**- KitoKitoKun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well well well, Kito is back and very sorry for the wait. I've had so much stuff to do, but I promise to post more often! I'm also trying to make a poem for FF, so bear with me. INUYASHA! Quit taking my candy! Sorry 'bout that. Kagome never actually finished that ramen. Ya know, I think the kidnapper stole it...**

Chapter 4

InuYasha stared at the tiny piece of paper in shock. Where had Kagome gone? Why was Naraku's scent there if they'd already destroyed him?

"Wait a minute..." InuYasha said. He knew that Kagome was a smart girl, so he decided to look over the note again.

"'Stop this incarnation?' And the way it's ordered...The first letter of every sentence maybe? Let's see...

H.

A.

K.

U.

D.

O.

S.

H.

I.

Oh Kami! Not Hakudoshi! **(Did anyone get that before this chapter?)** If Kagome's been taken...Maybe it was out of jealousy by Kikyo, but how? She went to Hell already!

...Oh Kami! I need to get to Kaede quickly!" He quickly bolted away, carrying Kagome's belongings.

As he was running for Kaede's house, a million thoughts raced through his mind.

*Why did I let her away from me? How did I not smell Kikyo and Hakudoshi? What if we can never start a family like Kagome always dreamed about? What if they're torturing her, or worse...*

Within a matter of minutes, InuYasha was in the village and he burst into Kaede's house, huffing and coughing from running faster than he ever had before. The old priestess looked up from her cooking fire into the hanyou's golden eyes and asked "What's the matter InuYasha? Where is Kagome?" His worry stricken face was as solid as stone while he began rummaging through Kagome's little bag to find the letter, and he remembered how she treasured it so much she wouldn't leave anywhere without it. He worriedly thought

*They must have caught her by surprise if the bag was left behind*

He found the note and handed it to Kaede. Her emotionless face studied the note for a while, and she handed it back and said to him:

"I have a number of reasons that prove that Kagome is most likely going to, or already is, dead."

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

"Ka-Kaede...But why? Why would Kagome be dead?"

"Ye are truly stupid, InuYasha. My sister Kikyo was insanely jealous on your wedding day. Did ye not see her glares from hell? She wanted to spend time with you. Foolishly she believed that. It was of course Kagome's day. But could ye have not spared two minutes for Kikyo?"

InuYasha sighed heavily and realized how much he had scarred Kikyo. She never truly loved the hanyo, she just wanted something to dismiss her of her duty as protecter of the Shikon Jewel, and a hot boy. Not a silver haired guy with dog ears. She had lashed out when Naraku tricked her, only because she never loved Inu at all. Then, when she was resurrected and first saw Kagome, she grew insanely jealous, even trying to kill her one time. It fit that it was Kikyo trying to kill off Kagome.

"InuYasha," Kaede brought him back from his thoughts, "Kagome has left her aura on this note. Take it to where you said goodbye and met someone new. Go, InuYasha!" InuYasha nodded and ripped the note from Kaede's old hands as her sprang out of her old hut in search of his Kagome. Kaede watched him until he was a dot in the distance and she walked inside, praying, as she knew the relentless horror Kagome would go through.

**That's about it. I can only write in small batches per chapter, but that extends the suspense factor, don't it? I work on my iPod for these, so I've got to go through a whole set up process and I sometimes just don't have the time. Oh well, we've all got lives. And to my Shadow Cities buddies, Kiwi-Kun says hi! Peace out Fanfic readers!**


End file.
